As is well known to those skilled in the art, certain hydrocarbon producing formations include sand. Unless filtered out, such sand can become entrained or commingled with the hydrocarbons that are produced to the earth's surface. This is sometimes referred to as “producing sand”, and can be undesirable for a number of reasons, including added production costs, and erosion of well tools within the completion, which could lead to the mechanical malfunctioning of such tools. Various approaches to combating this problem have been developed. For example, the industry has developed sand screens which are connected to the production tubing adjacent the producing formation to prevent sand from entering the production tubing. In those cases where sand screens alone will not sufficiently filter out the sand, the industry has learned that a very effective way of filtering sand from entry into the production tubing is to fill, or pack, the well annulus with gravel, hence the term “gravel pack” completions.
A drawback to gravel pack completions arises when it is desired to connect a remotely-controllable flow control device to the production tubing to regulate the flow of production fluids from the gravel-packed well annulus into the production tubing, or to regulate the flow of injection fluids from the production tubing into the gravel-packed well annulus. If the flow control device is of the type that includes a flow port in the sidewall of the body establishing fluid communication between the well annulus and the interior of the tool (such as the flow control device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,623), then the presence of gravel pack in the annulus adjacent the flow port may present an obstacle to the proper functioning of the flow control device, to the extent that the gravel pack may prohibit laminar flow through the flow port. As such, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flow control device that will enable the remote control of flow of production fluids and/or injection fluids in well completions where the annulus is packed with gravel. It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a tool that will enable the passage of wireline tools through the tool so that wireline intervention techniques may be performed at locations in the well below the flow control device.